


Jekyll & Hyde: Kill Of The Night parody

by Thorny_Rose_463



Category: The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 03:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12147639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorny_Rose_463/pseuds/Thorny_Rose_463
Summary: A parody of the song Kill Of The Night by Gin Wigmore.





	Jekyll & Hyde: Kill Of The Night parody

His name's Edward Hyde

He lurks around in the dark

His cold desire

To hear the boom, boom, boom of your heart

He's dangerous

Yes, he's dangerous

He might just tear you apart

Oh, whoa, oh

He's gonna catch ya

He's gonna get ya, get ya

Oh, ah, oh

He wants to taste the way that you bleed

Oh, whoa, oh

You're his kill of the night

Now he has found you

What's he gonna do?

Hopefully you won't

Meet the same fate as Danvers Carew

He's dangerous

Yes, he's dangerous

He might just tear you apart

Oh, whoa, oh

He's gonna catch ya

He's gonna get ya, get ya

Oh, ah, oh

He wants to taste the way that you bleed

Oh, whoa, oh

You're his kill of the night

This town's a bad place for a pretty face

This town's a bad place for a pretty face

This town's a bad place for a pretty face

This town's a bad place for a pretty face

This town's a bad place for a pretty face

This town's a bad place for a pretty face

This town's a bad place for a pretty face

This town's a bad place for a pretty face

Oh, whoa, oh

He's gonna catch ya

He's gonna get ya, get ya

Oh, ah, oh

He wants to taste the way that you bleed

Oh, whoa, oh

You're his kill of the night

* * *

 

 


End file.
